Bella gets sick
by Twilight Horse Luver
Summary: Carlisle has no idea whats wrong with Bella. Will she get out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up feeling like I had never gone to sleep the night before.

I look over to my boyfriend, Edward, who is looking at me concerned.

"Bella, you don't look well, your face is flushed." He told me."I feel like crap" I told him. His forehead creased into a frown. He reached over to feel my forehead. "Bella i'm taking you to Carlisle, now."

"Wait! Can I at least change my clothes?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Bella, your way too hot, you going to Carlisle."

With that, he picked me up, carried me downstairs like a baby, and put me on the backseat of his car.

Edward drove way to fast, as usual, and kept glancing back at me in the rearview mirror. When we got to the huge, white mansion, everybody was waiting.

Carlisle held the door open while Edward carried me into the living room.

"Alice saw you coming." Said Esme.

Edward still held me even though he could set me down. I must have a high temperature, he must be trying to bring it down. I thought. Though the cold was a little too cold right now. I shivered.

"Edward, take her into Carlisle's office, we've set everything up." Said Alice, Edward's pixie-like carried me up the stairs and into Carlisle's study. Inside there was all types of medical items. Since i'm the only human, they must have prepared for anything broken bones, blood loss, etc.

Edward laid me in a bed in the middle of the room and tucked me in. It took me a minute to realize that it wasn't a normal bed. It was a bed with rails, like the ones in the hospital.

"Geez Carlisle. How much work do you bring home?" I commented. Carlisle laughed in response. "Just being prepared Bella."

At this time Alice walked in. "Edward, Carlisle is going to have to do a blood test, and if you stay it's not going to be pretty. Come on, we've got to get out of the house. Carlisle has everything under control." She started to pull him torwards the door. I watched him leave. I could tell he didn't want to leave my side but neither did he want to turn it into a bloodbath.

"Don't worry Bella, it will only take a second." Carlisle said once I saw the needle. It hurt a little bit , but he was quick, like he promised. He put my blood into a machine to be analyzed. After a moment it beeped. Carlisle looked at it, perplexed. "What is it?" I asked him.

"It says you have an infection, but anything other than that, for the moment, I don't know." Carlisle told me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlisle, what is it?" Asked Esme as she, Edward and Alice walked through the door. "Alice said your done with the blood tests." She continued.

Edward walked up to my side and held my hand.

Edward suddenly looked up to Alice and nodded, then quickly looked back down at me, and started to hum my lullaby.

That damn pixie, I thought, she must have seen something and told Edward, knowing he could get me to sleep. It was working. I felt my eyelids droop. "Feel better my love." was the last thing I heard.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep sometime later. Instantly, I wished I was still asleep.

"Ouch!" I screamed. Edward was at my side in an instant, as were Carlisle, Esme and Alice. "Bella whats wrong?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"My stomach feels like it's trying to rip my organs out!" I told him. I tried to get comfortable but the pain was too much. "Carlisle, whats wrong?" Asked Alice.

Great, I thought. Not even the psychic knows.

"I don't know." Answered Carlisle. He reached over to feel my forehead. "I really don't like it that she's getting hotter." Carlisle admitted. "Esme, go get some ice packs while I start her on an IV." Carlisle said to his wife.

"Bella don't make us have to pin you down." Edward told me as I tensed up. I tried to calm down but, it wasn't working fast enough for Edward. I looked over and Carlisle was almost ready to put the IV in. Edward held me to the bed along with help from Alice. "Edward don't!" I told him, but ut was too needle was in my arm. I could already feel the medicine flowing into my arm. "There that made things easier."Said Edward as he let go of his grip on my knee. He still held onto my hand.

I saw Carlisle walk up with leather cuffs in his hands. He handed one to Edward and took the other and fastened it to my arm and to the bed rail. Edward did the same. I looked at my love, questioningly. "Alice had a vision that when you wake up, your gonna hurt yourself. Like i'm ever going to let that happen" Edward told me.

Finally , I let the medicine & my eyes win.

I woke up groggily sometime later. I looked around, and noticed I wasn't in Carlisle's study now.

I looked down torwards my pain was still excruciating ,but that wasn't why I did. My cell phone was open and facing me on my stomach.

"What the crap?...Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"Thats what I want to know." Edward said. My phone was on speaker which made me more confused. I looked around at my surroundings. Carlisle's machines were still hooked up to me, and unfortuantly so was the IV. I tried to use my arms but they were still in the cuffs attatched to my bed. "Edward, I don't know where I am!" I screamed into the phone getting scared. "Calm down Bella, I tried to follow your scent but it rained, so it was washed away." He informed me. "Does Alice know where I am?" I wanted to know.

"Unfortunatly not , love. I think you kidnappers have a werewolf helping them.."

My phone was clicked shut. I looked up to see Edward's brother, Emmett, and Seth Clearwater standing in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Take me back!" I screamed at them.

"Sorry Bella, no can do, Edward has to find you." Emmett told me. "What the crap? Is this some type of game?" I asked. "Yes Bella, and its driving Edward nuts that he can't find you." Emmett laughed.

"Thanks for helping me Seth, without Alice's powers, Edward is not going to have an easy time."

"Your welcome." Seth answered.

"How are you getting by Edward?" I asked them. "Oh, we're singing womanizer, Seth only knows it in English, I'm singing it in Arabic, it was either that or "I am a gummy bear". Edward really hates those songs." Both of them started laughing.

Suddenly Emmett looked out the window. "Shit." He said. "What is it?" Seth and I asked. "Edward and Alice are here. Both are extremely pissed by the looks of it. Come on Seth, let's go. We'll get you again Bella. It might not be soon but it will be sometime!" Emmett said quickly.

"Edward!" I said as he and Alice came through the door. "Bella, your even worse, we have to get you back to Carlisle." Edward picked up me and the IV bag , and took off running for the house.

Somehow Alice beat us there with all the stuff Seth and Emmett had taken along with me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Very cold." I answered him. Esme grabbed a blanket and covered me with it.

"Anything else?"Carlisle pressed on.

"My stomach feels worse." I told him. Carlisle went and got a syringe. He saw me stiffen. "Bella, it's morphine, your stomach won't hurt as much if you get it." Carlisle told me calmly. Edward walked up to me and held me still while Carlisle injected the Morphine into my arm. I started to feel droopy. After a few minutes Jasper and Rosalie walked in. Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme started talking so low, and fast, that I had no hope of hearing it.

Esme walked up to the bed and took one of my hands in both of hers. "Bella, rest, please. Carlisle has everything under control. Sleep, now." It was impossible to miss the maternal voice she used. "Ok Esme." I replied, letting sleep overcome me.

* * *

I woke up felling bile come up my throat. "Whoa...she's getting ready to puke big time!" Alice announced to the world. Esme held a trashcan in front of my face, I let myself puke into it, grateful for Esme. Once I finished, Edward handed me a bottle of gatorade. One sip and my head was back in the trashcan.

I heard footsteps, but I was otherwise busy bringing up the bile from my stomach. I looked up to see Carlisle handing me a cup with pink liquid in it. "Bella please, try to drink it!" Alice begged. I was shaking so badly that Carlisle held it, putting it next to my mouth. I felt a little queasy. Then it came right back. "If she can't keep down water, I'm going to take her to be observed at the hospital." Carlisle said to Esme and Edward. Alice ran in with a bottle of water. "Try this Bella." She held the bottle to my lips and I took a sip. I choked on it and gagged. "Ok this isn't going to work, we have to take her to the hospital, I can do more there." Carlisle said.

Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs. Someone had brought around Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme slid into the backseat and Edward slid me into her lap. Esme cradled me like I'm a baby.

"Esme, it hurts." I wimpered.

"I know Bella,I know." Esme said stroking my hair.

Edward got into the passenger seat since Carlisle was driving. We got to the hospital in record time, considering it wasn't Edward who was driving.

"Alice called ahead, so they knew we were coming." Edward informed Carlisle as a stretcher was brought out.

"I'm going to take an ultrasound of her abdomin," Carlisle told Edward. "Theres always a chance that her appendix ruptured." Apparently, my stomach chose that time to bring up more bile. Also along with the bile came up blood. "Carlisle, make that a fast one. She puked up blood." Edward's face was pinched with worry.

Esme ran up to Carlisle. "Alice called, your going to have to take out her appendix." The pain worsened, sort of like it knew what Carlisle had to do. Carlisle seemed to have his doubts. Esme noticed. "Carlisle, look at Bella. She's curled into a ball, crying from the pain. Trust Alice's vision."

Carlisle pondered that statement for a moment. "Ok, let's get her into the OR!" He yelled at the medical personnel.

Edward quickly leaned into my ear and said "It'll all be over soon." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before they wheeled me off. "Bella, count backwards from one hundred." Carlisle told me. "One hundred....ninety-nine...ninety-eight...ninety-seven.........ninety-six........ninety-five............ninety-four..............ninety-three.........ninety-two....." Before I got to ninety-one, the blackness overcame me.

* * *

**OK i'm not exactly sure if this happens with an appendix. I'm basing her sickness on what I had least October. My doctors really had no idea why my stomach hurt that much. I did have the puking problems. Yes blood did come up, i almost was admitted to the hospital, but I wasn't. So I guess I'll never really know what was wrong with me. oh well. No flames please. I don't bash your stories, so don't bash mine.**


End file.
